


Homens são todos iguais

by KaguraMay



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaguraMay/pseuds/KaguraMay
Summary: Durante grande parte da sua infância, Maka nutriu seu ódio aos homens por culpa de seu pai.Só que chegou o dia em que ela notou que não é bem assim.
Relationships: Maka Albarn & Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Kudos: 1





	Homens são todos iguais

Vocês homens são todos iguais!

Sempre bancando os machões. Fingindo que sabem de tudo, que não precisam de nada além das suas brincadeiras idiotas.

Vocês homens são tudo iguais.

Vivem para a bebida, se entregando para os desejos carnais e não escondem a fase de tesão ao ver um rabo de saia passando. Principalmente se essa tiver seios grandes e um corpo extremamente sexy.

Por elas, eu sei que vocês fariam qualquer coisa.

Vocês homens são todos iguais.

Na frente são amigos próximos, o par amoroso mais fiel e no momento em que viramos as costas, estão prontos para dar o bote.

Pisam em nossas emoções, brincam com nossa sanidade e depois tem a cata de pau de nos tratar bem para acalmar nossos nervos.

Vocês homens são todos iguais e você não é exceção, Soul Eater Evans.

Realmente odeio. Odeio! Todas as suas brincadeiras sem graças relacionadas ao meu corpo, tentando me menosprezar. Odeio essa tentativa idiota de ser um cara cool como se realmente fosse algo bom. E odeio, principalmente, a maneira como folga pra cima de mim, esperando que eu saiba de tudo, que eu faça tudo, enquanto você só banca uma boa arma e um bom companheiro.

Vocês homens são todos iguais.

Me desculpe por me descuidar tanto ao ponto de causar um ferimento tão grande em seu corpo. Devia ter sido mais prudente, imaginado e me responsabilizando pelas nossas vidas em perigo a cada luta em busca de tornar-te a melhor Death Scythe.

Não tente bancar o cool de novo para me proteger do golpe. Eu não preciso da sua simpatia.

Todos os homens são iguais, mas você continua cuidando de mim sem se importar com o que pode acontecer contigo.

Por que você se importa tanto com sua parceira? Eu só estou aqui para ser mais habilidosa manuseando uma arma e você para ficar mais forte. Nossa relação é por interesse, certo?

Todos os homens são iguais, mas você é diferente. Está sempre tentando manter o lado mais brincalhão, mesmo em momentos pesados, somente para nos distrair e não nos deixar ansiosos pela situação.

Nos momentos em que tudo parece dar errado, você é o primeiro a me acudir e mostrar que ainda tem uma solução.

Você... Nem mesmo quando te dei a confiança, você não a destruiu.

Nem todos os homens são iguais.

Adoro o seu jeito brincalhão de viver a vida, a sua leveza em inúmeros momentos, a sua fidelidade a mim mesmo não sendo a melhor manipuladora de foice, a forma como seu lado cool é incrível como a de um jovem tentando aproveitar a vida.

Você é companheiro e sempre está disposto a ajudar os outros.

Te odiei no começo, a cada minuto que passamos juntos, mas... Hoje só consigo te ver como o cara cool que me provou que homens também são admiráveis da sua própria maneira.

Soul Eater Evans, meu querido parceiro. Você é a melhor foice que alguém poderia ter.


End file.
